Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations
|image name=Naruto_Shippudden_UNSG_box_PS3.jpg |english=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations |unnamed=No |kanji=ナルト- 疾風伝 ナルティメットストームジェネレーション |romaji=Naruto Shippūden: Narutimetto Sutōmu Generation |game system=Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 |series=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |japanese release=February 23, 2012 |english release=March 13, 2012 }} Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations is the sequel to Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. It will be released on 30 March 2012 for Europe, March 13th for North America, and February 23rd in Japan for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and will support worldwide online matches. It is assumed this game will start from the beginning of Naruto, from the Land of Waves Arc, all the way to the battles at the Five Kage Summit Arc, and anime cutscene from the Confining the Jinchūriki Arc. Gameplay While carrying several elements previously seen in the prequels, such as playing the story mode and online tournaments, the game will see several new features and changes. The battle system has been modified for faster gameplay. The game now implements a new status meter that limits the amount of substitution jutsu that can be performed. One of the new additions to the game is the "Beast Mode", also known as "Awakening Mode", in which a character transforms into a beast with stronger attacks should they be about to be defeated. For example, Part II Naruto Uzumaki would change into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode that enhances his abilities, while Part II Sasuke Uchiha would summon Susanoo, a massive ethereal warrior that aids him in combat. Players will also be able to use real collectible cards to unlock new content and gain advantages in the fights. The story mode is divided between both Part I and Part II from the series, respectively featuring the younger and older incarnations from the series' characters. The role-playing game elements from Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2's story mode were removed in favor of consecutive battles, thus reducing the time spent during the mode. Although it mainly focuses on Naruto Uzumaki's adventures, it will feature new sidestories lead by supporting characters such as Minato Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha that will expand their backgrounds. While the game covers both Part I and Part II, all of the characters created for the original episodes will be playable. New animated cutscenes will be used for the story mode. With 72 playable characters and 15 supports, the game will include the debut of the new Kage introduced in Part II, as well as Kakashi Hatake's team during his childhood. Few characters will appear assisting such as Fū and Torune who are teamed up with Danzō Shimura. Development Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations was first announced by Namco Bandai Games in late June from 2011 in the manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump, promising the return of Part I characters, most notably Zabuza Momochi and Haku in response to their popularity within fans. With the addition of these characters, the staff comments the game will have a wider variety of battles than the previous game. The initial gameplay was modified during November 2011 to further balance the fights. The game's official website opened shortly afterwards. Producer Yusuke Sasaki commented the staff wanted to give combat a greater focus than its prequels. The term "Generations" was used, standing for "the ultimate ninja battle that crosses generations". The game is meant to satisfy the gamers' wishes and interests regarding the series according to Hiroshi Matsuyama, the president of CyberConnect2. Matsuyama also commented the story mode is different from Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, with Part II meant to have a different impact in the gamers. Studio Pierrot, the developer of the Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden anime series, aided CyberConnect2 in the making of new storylines to be featured in the game, resulting in new 60 minutes of created animation. On January 3, the demo release date was announced in the Jump Magazine. It was officially released January 24, 2012 on the Japanese PlayStation Store only. It contains 3 battles which are fighting Sasuke, Masked Tobi and Pain. The North American demo was released on the PlayStation Store on February 21st and on the Xbox Live Marketplace on February 28th with the same three battles, but in English instead of Japanese. In November 2011, Namco Bandai announced the game would be released in Japan on February 23, 2012. Pre-orders will included a CD soundtrack from the game and the prequels, Ultimate Ninja Storm and Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, under the title of composed by Chikayo Fukuda. Additionally, during following dates, the game was announced to be released in North America and Europe in March 13, 2012 and March 30, 2012, respectively, also by Namco Bandai. Like the Japanese version, the European port will include a CD soundtrack, promoting "the first official rap single of Killer B". Namco Bandai Europe also announced a card edition including 50 cards a poster with words from Masashi Kishimoto and 8 cards for online. Anime Cutscene Differences/Changes The cutscenes animated for the story mode differ from the original scenes in the anime. Not only are the scenes changed, but also the colouring and lighting of some of the techniques: * There is rarely any blood and no amputation. * The background of where Minato talked with Naruto is an aurora like colour. * The bones of Sasuke's Susanoo are white. * Fukasaku and Shima are not present when Jiraiya faces the Six Paths of Pain. * Instead of Gaara protecting Sasuke from A's attack, he protects A from Sasuke's Amaterasu and battles him one on one. * Zabuza's death is changed from being impaled by various weapons from Gatō's men to being beaten to death. * The colouring of A's Lightning Release Armour is a lighting blue colour. * During Team Minato's bell test, Kakashi attempted to use Chidori before being stopped by Minato. Kakashi first used Chidori in battle during the Third Shinobi World War. * Kurama's chakra tempts Naruto to release it during his battle with Pain rather then the fox controlling him. * Minato's talk with Naruto is extended. * Similar to his story mode in the previous game, Jiraiya uses the last of his chakra to use the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan to destroy the Animal Path. Available Trophies * I'm the greatest ninja! (Platinum) * Tale of Naruto Uzumaki complete (Bronze) * Tale of Sasuke Uchiha complete (Bronze) * * Playable Characters Parenthesis indicate character's Awakening Modes. Support-Only Characters * Anko Mitarashi * Kurenai Yūhi * Shizune * Tayuya * Kidōmaru * Jirōbō * Sakon and Ukon * Fū * Torune * Darui * C * Akatsuchi * Kurotsuchi * Ao * Chōjūrō Playable Stages * Konohagakure (Normal, Destroyed, Ruined, Part 1) * Training Field (Day, Evening) * Grassy Waves Prairie * Forest of Death * Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) * Konohagakure Forest (Day, Evening) * Kage Summit Hall * Great Naruto Bridge * Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Akatsuki Hideout * The Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Forest of Dead Trees * Amegakure (Upper, Lower) * Chūnin Exams Stadium * Chūnin Exams Preliminary Arena * Top of the Lookout Tower * Valley of the End (Clear Weather, Rainy Weather) * Samurai Bridge * Land of Iron * Valley of Clouds and Lightning * Madara's Hideout * Site of Planetary Devastation * Five-Seal Barrier Cliff * Sunagakure Gate * Sunagakure * Tanzaku Town * Mount Myōboku Trivia * There is also a glitch that allows the player to go out of bounds. When a player using the air combo in the Chūnin Exams Preliminary Arena, cancel it and redo it many time, they can go upstairs. * The North American version of the game incorrectly credits Brian Donovan as Tsunade's English voice actor in the intro sequence, as well as Nolan North for "Madara's" voice in Naruto and Sasuke's tale.